Olhos Azuis
by Gwen Pieterse
Summary: Olhos azuis intensos sempre invadiam a mente de Hermione Granger. Mas dessa vez, eles eram diferentes. One-Shot de Dramione escrita por uma non-shipper de Dramione. Complicado, mas possível. R/R (pode me xingar nos reviews)


**N/A: Escrevi essa fic como um presente pra uma amiga minha que estava fazendo aniversário. Ela é louca por Dramione e eu por Romione, mas mesmo não gostando desse ship, fui obrigada a escrever. Pois é, o que a gente não faz pelos amigos... **

**Espero que vocês gostem da fic, apesar de eu achar que está uma**_** merda, **_**mas lembrem, é difícil escrever algo sobre alguma coisa que vai contra seus gostos. Ah, e por favor, não me xinguem. Eu já faço isso demais a mim mesma.**

**Chega de enrolação, última coisa só pra avisar: a saga Harry Potter não me pertence, J.K. Rowling é dona disso tudo e por isso ela é uma diva e merece toda a riqueza que ela tem.**

* * *

_Para Duda. Uma babaca que eu infelizmente amo._

O corredor estava vazio, a morena estava ali para a patrulha da manhã. Esperava um certo ruivo de olhos azuis intensos, nos quais era extremamente viciada. Sentada no chão, encostada na parede, lia Hogwarts, uma História pela centésima vigésima quarta vez. Era um silêncio perfeito para a leitura, até que um loiro completamente irritante a atrapalhara.

- Patrulhando o corredor, Granger? – ela ainda não havia tirado os olhos do livro. – E sozinha? Onde está o seu namorado pobretão do Weasley e o idiota do Potter?

- O Harry não é idiota e o Rony não é meu namorado. – Hermione já tirava seus olhos do pesado livro em seu colo, em direção à Draco – E ele está dormindo.

- Ele ainda não é seu namorado. Mas aposto que quando terminarem Hogwarts, vocês e seus filhos ruivos pobres irão morar embaixo da ponte porque ninguém vai ter dinheiro pra comprar uma casa. E eles irão morrer de fome. E aí nem o famoso Potter irá salvar vocês da pobreza. – ele deu uma curta risada. - A pior união do mundo, uma sangue-ruim com um traidor do sangue.

- PARA, MALFOY! – A morena já irritada, acabava com o silêncio harmonioso daquele corredor – Eu prefiro mil vezes morar embaixo da ponte com alguém que eu amo, do que viver bem com uma pessoa ridícula, tipo você.

- Ah, Granger, você não corre esse risco. Além do Weasley, ninguém mais te quer. – Draco se aproximava perigosamente de Hermione – Quem gostaria namorar com você, uma imunda dessas?

- CALA A BOCA, MALFOY – Ele realmente a tirava do sério. O rosto da morena já estava vermelho de raiva, e os olhos de Draco, mais cinzentos como nunca, num tom absurdamente desprezível. - Você não tem o direito de saber da minha vida social, por acaso ela te interessa? Agora, ou você sai daqui ou eu vou te estuporar. E seus amiguinhos fortes não vão poder te ajudar, pois estamos SOZINHOS AQUI.

- Obrigado por me lembrar dessa desgraça. Falando nisso, já vou embora, porque o ambiente aqui é muito "poluído". Só vim aqui pra avisar que tem reunião dos monitores às 17:00. – e entregou o bilhete pra garota com raiva – Nossa, você já é sangue-ruim e ainda gosta de um traidor do sangue?

- Queria o que, que eu gostasse de um sangue-puro como você?

- Não. – a voz do garoto não possuía confiança.

E o silêncio voltou a reinar no corredor. Parecia que os dois tinham percebido que estavam muito próximos, pois Draco havia desviado o olhar para o chão. Porém, Hermione olhava diretamente para ele, fazendo com que o loiro olhasse para ela. E quando os olhos dos dois se cruzaram, o azul cinzento dos olhos dele começara a viciar a morena. Era diferente "daquele" azul, esse era sombrio, escuro, cinzento. Era mau. E ela gostava do mau. Mau este que já a havia imprensado na parede e a beijava loucamente, como se fosse algo proibido, com o risco de serem pegos. A morena bagunçava seus cabelos loiros, enquanto suas línguas pediam passagem e o beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais.

- Não conte isso pra ninguém. – Draco saíra do beijo, antes que fossem pegos, deixando a morena totalmente desconcertada.

O dia todo, Hermione não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, pois olhos azuis, como sempre, invadiam sua mente. Mas não aqueles azuis intensos, e sim os sombrios, os azuis cinzentos. _Seus favoritos_.


End file.
